Dare or Dare?
by AverageGoddess
Summary: An interesting board game leads to singing, a prank call, and a confession? Early Zemyx day


Ok, so I just realized, I am not gonna be here for MY FIRST ZEMYX DAY since I started reading KH fanfics. So I was like, "Well, shit." I would not have any access to a computer, so I was debating to type one early or late. I went with early.

I own nothing…yet :D JK, I stole Zexion weeks ago. But then Demyx showed up and took him back… damn it

**Dare or Dare?**

**By: AverageGoddess**

"Do I have tooooooo?" Sora whined as he looked at his card.

It was a warm Friday night, so high school Demyx Mizu and his friends decided to go outside and play a…interesting game.

Dare or Dare? was a board game where basically you took turns drawing cards and had to do whatever the dare was that was on it. No passes, and if you didn't do the dare, there was a punishment written on the card.

"Well, Sora, its either stand on the table and sing the I'm a Barbie girl song chorus or get thrown into Destiny Ocean!" Kairi grinned evilly.

"Ugh…." Sora stood up and hopped on the table, "IMMA BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORRRRLLLDD, LIFE IN PLASTIC, ITS FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME EVERYWHEREEEE! IMAGINATION, LIFE ISYOUR CREATIONNNNN!"

Everyone was laughing their heads off, and Sora's "future husband and secret boyfriend" (according to Kairi anyway) face was red.

"Oh my god, Sora… I can't believe you… actually did it!" Riku (the secret boyfriend XD) choked out between laughs. Sora's face was as bright as Axel's hair.

"Okay, Zexion's turn." Axel stated, handing the slate haired teen a card.

Demyx's heart beat faster; Zexion was his…uh… best friend. But he had been hopelessly in love with him since they were 14, so about two and a half years. Zexion raised his eyebrow that cute way of his.

"The Classic: Call a restaurant or hotel and act just copy their accent, piss them off! Dare you. . Or pay the consequence and have someone playing this game tell a secret about you that no one else knows." Zexion read aloud, sounding amused. He nervously looked up at Riku, (who smirked.).

"I know just the secretttttt" Riku taunted.

Zexion sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Hello, I like to make a reservation? "

"Yes, alright, for how many?"

"But I don't wanna show up, I mean like, it's too far, so how bout you just like bring the the stuffs here? To like the me. "

"Excuse me? You want takeout?"

"No, no I don't want no food I wan-"

"Then sir, why did you call?"

Zexion was totally not acting like his normal _"I-show-no-emotions-because-they-are-useless"_ self. Heck no, he was totally trolling this poor lady at the Chinese restaurant.

"You know what? Fuck you, I no care if you buy anything or not!" the woman hung up.

"Awhh, HELL NO. She didn't just do that." Zexion dialed the number back.

"WHY YOU HANG UP ON ME? "

"IF YOU CALL AGAIN I SHOVE CHOPSTICKS UP YOUR-"

"NO, NO I CALL MUCH AS I WANT, AMERICA IS THE FREEDOM."

"I'M ASIAN, SO SCREW YOUR ANSESTORS."

"I'M ASIAN TOO! WE CAN BE LIKE ASIAN BUDDIES!"

"NO, NO BUDDIES WITH YOU."

"I AM JAPANESE, HOW BOUT YOU? YOU CHINESE OR WHAT?"

Right about now everyone was shrieking with laughter. No one had seen Zexion like this since…well…ever.

"YES I AM CHINESE, WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"

"WHOA, NO NEED TO BE OF THE RACISM HERE, OK OK? I RESPECT YOUR WISHES."

"WHAT THE HE-"

Zexion then hung up and put his phone in his pocket. Sora, Kairi, Demyx, Demyx's younger sister Olette, Axel, Riku and even Zexion himself kept laughing.

"Okay Demyx, your next." Zexion handed him a card.

"Call your crush or old crush and tell them how you feel. Dare you. Or kiss the person to your right, for ten seconds, on the lips." Demyx read aloud. _Oh god, who am I sitting by…well nope, not doing that. _Seeing as his younger sister was sitting on his right he said:

"I don't like anyone, never have."

"Oh come on Demyx, I know exactly who you like!" Kairi squealed. Demyx looked for a split second at Zexion before giving her a nervous glare. Zexion looked a little…worried?

"Fine…" Demyx sighed, "I call them later, when you all go home!"

"Awhh" the chorus of puppy dog looks began. Except for Zexion.

"Don't worry, I will tell you what happens~" Olette giggled. And then they continued with the game. Laughing and embarrassing themselves until about midnight.

When everyone left, Demyx pulled out his phone and looked at Zexion's number…_should I really do this? I could tell them I did…no Kairi would figure it out when she asks Zexion. Ugh, might as well ruin our friendship. _

Demyx was scared. He couldn't lose Zexion, he just couldn't. But he called anyway.

"Yes, Demyx? Did you call your crush yet?" Zexion answered. Demyx took a deep breath.

"Well, actually I am doing that right now."

"Ha-ha, what do you mean? You are talking to me right n-…" Zexion froze. "ME? You like…ME? B-but, like what?" You're not joking are you?"

"Ask Kairi, not kidding. I have had a huge crush on you since…like freshman year? Ha, yeahhh, okay so see you Monday? Great, thanks bye!" Demyx quickly hung up. _I think I will skip school on Monday…and Tuesday and maybe for the rest of my life. _Demyx planned on how he would somehow get enough money to rent his own apartment_, far away_.

"DEMYX MIZU!" Demyx proceeded to fall over as someone jumped on him. That someone was Zexion. Apparently he ran all the way back to Demyx's house. Great.

Panting, Zexion stood up and helped Demyx up as well. "Did you really mean you have liked me since freshman year?" Demyx nodded…and Zexion….laughed? Oh great, he was laughing at him.

"Well, sorry for-"

"No, no! I am not laughing at you…it's just…."

"What?" Demyx raised an eyebrow. Zexion _smiled at Demyx_. (A.N. WHATTTT? Lucky Demy)

"You have me beat by a year."

Demyx's eyes widened. "Y-you like m-me too? Since s-sophomore year?" Zexion nodded.

"We wasted a lot of time didn't we?" he said, sliding his hand into Demyx's, "so, Demyx…would you go out with me?"

Demyx was, of course, shocked, but quickly regained composure. "Hmm, we could go to a Chinese place?" Zexion titled his head back and laughed.

"WILL YOU KIDS SHUT AND KISS OR SOMETHING? GOD IT'S LIKE 1 AM!" Demyx's, now angry, neighbor yelled at them while furiously waving…a broom?

So much to Zexion and Demyx's consent, they did.

The next day Kairi about peed her pants (skirt actually) when they told everyone they were going out. And thanks to the board game Dare or Dare?Zexion and Demyx were going steady and Zexion never really went to a Chinese place again.

~END~

I SUCK AT ENDINGS =_="""

Anyway review maybe? If you even read it… geh.


End file.
